


A Sexy Surprise

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Hot for Teacher [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I swear it isn't creepy, Sex in the office, Smut, Teacher/Student, but not creepy, pretty graphic, sexy surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: A sequel to Hot for Teacher, as requested ;)This takes place a while after the first one





	A Sexy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyDaizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/gifts).



> LazyDaizies asked for a followup, and I was inspired, so here you go, dear ;)

Jughead dragged his feet the whole way down the hallway leading to his secluded office. His day just seemed to drag on, especially since he missed his lunch break. Sure, he snacked all throughout the day, but lunch was his favorite thing about work.

As he unlocked the door and swung it open, Jughead’s breath caught in his throat. Sitting on his desk was a very naked, very beautiful Betty Cooper. His mouth ran dry and his heart thumped wildly in his chest as he very quickly kicked the door shut behind him.

“How- how did you get in here?” he spluttered once his voice returned to him. Betty had gotten up from her pose on the desk and slowly stalked toward him. As Jughead’s eyes raked over her figure, he was very pleased to see the only bit of clothing on her was a pair of very strappy, sexy high heels.

“I picked the lock,” she whispered huskily into his ear, taking a moment to bite gently on the lobe. “I’ve been waiting for you, Juggie.”

“You dirty girl,” he growled sensually. “I bet you’ve been here a while, huh?” When she nodded and moved to unbutton his shirt, he stopped her hands. “Did you touch yourself while you were waiting?” Another nod. “Show me.”

Betty gasped at the way his voice dropped, wanting more than anything to hear it again. When she didn’t immediately follow his orders, he spoke again.

“Show me how you touched yourself, Betty. Pretend your fingers are mine. I want to watch.” Jughead’s tone still held the dark, dominating factor and Betty was living for it.

She hopped up onto the desk behind her and spread her legs. She snuck her hand down to the apex of her thighs and teased the skin at the crease of her leg. Jughead watched, enthralled as she shuddered and moved closer to the wet heat between her thighs. 

“That’s a good girl,” Jughead growled, causing Betty to jump. The unexpected motion brought her fingers in contact with her clit and she moaned loudly. Jughead moaned, too, and undid his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock.

Encouraged by his reaction, Betty gained more confidence. She moved her fingers lower and spread her lips, allowing Jughead a full view. He moaned again and muttered, “God, baby, you’re so sexy. You’re gonna make me come in my pants.”

Betty only upped the ante at his words and snuck a finger into her opening. 

“Oh, Juggie,” she breathed as she curled her finger inside. She added another and brought her thumb to circle her clit. “Juggie, yes!” she shouted as she came around her fingers. Jughead stumbled to his feet and grabbed her hand, sucking her fingers into his mouth to taste.

“You taste so good, Betty. Like sugar and salt,” he moaned before diving in to kiss her lips. Her hands flew once again to the buttons on his shirt and he let her undo the top 3 before pulling it over his head and pushing his jeans down his legs. “Let me taste you properly, baby.”

His lips met her neck and traveled down her body. He paused at her breasts, showing them great attention as he sucked them into his mouth one at a time and biting lightly at the hardened peaks. Finally, his lips met her clit and he sucked hard, grazing his teeth against it. Betty tried with all her might not to buck her hips against his face, but she couldn’t stop. She froze after the first thrust, scared of his reaction. He only moaned and thrust his tongue into her entrance, so she continued to move against him. It wasn’t long until she was coming again, this time into his mouth as he licked her clean.

When Jughead stood up straight again, he looked deliciously disheveled as he wiped his face on his forearm. 

“God, you look delectable right now,” Betty sighed as she pulled him in for another kiss. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and whined at the feeling of his boxers on his hips. “Get rid of these,” she growled.”

Jughead complied all too willingly and he was slipping inside her with ease. 

“Ah, you feel so good, so big. You fit like you were made just for me,” she mumbled into his neck before biting harshly at the soft skin on his shoulder.

“Oh, baby, you’re so tight, so wet, so damn good every time,” he grunted as he pounded in and out of her. Betty’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head in pleasure and her legs were tight around Jughead’s waist. He was hitting that spot so deep inside of her that only he could reach, and it drove her wild. On the cusp of breaking, Betty tugged at his hair, urging him to look at her. They shattered together, and they both cried out. 

“Jughead!” “I love you!” they shouted in unison.

Betty stilled at his unexpected words. “Jug?” she asked softly once they began to catch their breath.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he panted. “It just slipped out. It’s true, of course, but you don’t have to say it back or anything if you’re not-”

“I love you too, Juggie. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” She pulled him to her for a slow, sweet kiss that remained innocent, despite the fact that he was still inside her. Betty pulled back to rest her head against his and nudged his nose with hers. She giggled at the sparkle in his eyes as she looked into them. 

“You are so beautiful,” he choked out. Then, “We should get cleaned up. I’m starving.”

Betty rolled her eyes playfully. “Always thinking of your stomach, aren’t you,” she teased, poking his stomach lightly. She was surprised when he flinched away, snickering quietly. “Jughead, are you ticklish?” she asked incredulously.

“No,” he said, much too quickly to be believable.

“You are!” she squealed, full of glee as she poked his sides again.

“Dammit, woman, I just poured my heart out to you and this is how you repay me?”

“Oh, don’t act so indignant, Juggie. This is long overdue.” She moved to prod him some more, but Jughead caught her hands and held them above her head. The air between them changed from light and innocent back to heavy and energized once they realized their new position. Both their smiles fell from their faces as Jughead leaned in to suck at the skin on Betty’s neck.

“I thought you were hungry,” Betty protested halfheartedly.

“I’ll just eat you instead,” he mumbled against her neck. But then his stomach growled loudly and they had no choice but to listen. 

“I guess that means we should put our clothes back on,” Betty lamented. 

“Pity,” Jughead agreed. “This was some of the best sex we’ve ever had.”

 

“Perhaps I should visit you in your office more often, then,” she teased.

“I definitely won’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999 and @juglovesbetty


End file.
